Et je resterai
by Maryrin
Summary: George va voir un groupe de soutient pour soutenir les victimes de la guerre en secret. Il raconte ce qu'il ressent au quotidien sans Fred. Il raconte ce qu'il ne pourra plus jamais faire sans lui... Mais le psychologue de groupe a une autre idée... Ou comment foirer un résumé. C'est une leçon de vie pour George mais pour nous tous. ONESHOT


**Bonjour, je n'ai rien posté pendant un moment mais j'espère que ce petit One shot sur Harry potter vous plaira. Le début est triste mais la fin, je trouve, est très belle.  
A vous de me dire ~**

 **Bonne lecture !**

« Je m'appelle George. Je tiens une boutique de farces et attrapes sorcier sur le chemin de traverse. Mon magasin fonctionne bien. Et j'ai de nombreux fan quant à mes inventions toujours hors du commun. Je construis de plus en plus de jouets aussi, je suis inspiré par mes neveux et nièces que j'adore. Je suis leur tonton rigolo. »

Tout le monde adresse un sourire à George dans le groupe de soutiens psychologiques aux sorciers victimes de troubles dû à la guerre.

« Et pourquoi es-tu ici George ? » demande le psychologue chargé du groupe de soutiens.

Le grand roux aux yeux noisette garde son beau sourire et continue son discours comme s'il ne s'était pas interrompu.

« J'ai de nombreux amis aussi. Je les aime tous beaucoup. Je ne vois certain que très rarement comme Neuville Londubat, car il travaille à Poudlard. Celui que je dois le plus voir c'est Olivier Du Bois. On va souvent boire un coup au Chaudron Baveur. Ouai, j'aime bien ces moments là. »

Le psychologue le laisse continuer.  
Quelques regards incompréhensifs se posent sur le sorcier, sauf pour autant oser une quelconque phrase. Le psychologue capte les coups d'œil et demande gentiment :

« Quelqu'un a quelque chose a dire à George ? »

« Moi. » Un homme de petite taille, un peu rondelet et au crâne dégarni se lève et lance à George un regard méprisant « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais là, toi. » il désigne d'une main et du regard toute l'assemblée « Nous tous. On est là car on a été choqué et victime de la guerre. Car on n'arrive pas à nous en remettre. Que nos vies ont été détruites ! J'ai perdu ma maison, mon travail. J'ai failli me faire tuer par un mangemort et ma copine m'a quitté car je ne faisais plus rien de mes journées car je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre. Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi un type à qui tout, absolument tout réussi vient faire dans un groupe de soutien » il se rasseye dans son fauteuil et termine : « surtout si c'est pour nous montrer à quel point ta vie est géniale. »

Le psychologue lance un regard à l'homme mais ne lui dit rien. Il demande alors à George s'il a quelque chose a ajouter. Et George sourit encore.

« Justement. Tout va bien dans ma vie. Je suis aimé, j'ai des amis, une famille et mon commerce est fleurissant… Cependant. » il inspire « Cependant je n'attend qu'une chose c'est que ma vie s'écoule. » George lance un regard au psychologue. Celui-ci lui fait un hochement de tête pour l'encourager « La vérité c'est que tout va bien mais que je suis très très malheureux. J'ai… J'ai perdu mon frère jumeau pendant la bataille de Poudlard où lui et moi combattions. »

Le silence lui répond.

« Et… Et je l'ai perdu. » son sourire s'estompe un peu « En fait… Avant que je ne le perde, j'étais certainement l'un des hommes les plus heureux du monde. Même quand j'ai perdu une oreille. Même quand j'étais terrifié par la guerre. Même quand j'écoutais la radio pour ne pas entendre les noms de famille et de mes amis. J'étais, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui, très heureux. Mon frère était et est toujours une partie de moi. Je n'ai jamais été réellement triste quand j'étais avec lui. Et j'ai toujours été avec lui. Nous n'étions jamais séparés. Mon frère est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et je l'ai perdu. Je suis seul. Je garde mon commerce et je le fais prospéré car je l'ai crée avec mon frère. Et je vois mes amis et ma famille pour ne pas être une loque dont il faut s'occuper. Un boulet que l'on a attaché au pied. Mais ma vie sans Fred est d'une incroyable dureté. Elle est fade, sans goût. C'est comme si j'étais mort avec lui ce jour là. Et que seul mon corps et ma tristesse continuait pour les êtres que j'aime. C'est comme si j'avais perdu une partie de mon âme, comme si on m'avait amputée de la moitié de mon corps. » il regarda l'homme qui avait pris la parole et lui répondit, les larmes se frayant des chemins aux creux de ses yeux : « Contrairement à vous monsieur. Je ne peux pas trouver de travail, je ne peux pas trouver de copine ou trouver une passion qui me fasse oublier que mon frère n'est plus là et que moi, je reste. »

Il balaya l'ensemble de la pièce des yeux.

« Je suis ici. Car je ne peux le dire à personne de mon entourage. Car la vie m'est insupportable sans mon frère et que les autres ne seraient que malheureux à cause de moi. Avant je vivais avec Fred et maintenant je vis pour eux, pour ma famille et mes amis. Alors je reste. Je reste ici. Et j'attends. J'attends que les ans me transforme et me rapproche de la fin du compte à rebours qui me rapprochera de Fred. Qui me rapprocha de la fin. Et je reste. Et j'attends. »

Beaucoup eurent une sensation de gêne intense. D'autre avaient, malgré eux, les larmes aux yeux étant très émotifs.  
Le psychologue, quant au sérieux qu'il devait accorder à son métier, resta calme et il adressa un beau sourire à un George dont les larmes noyaient le visage :

« Maintenant, George, il ne vous faut plus vivre pour votre famille et vos amis mais avec eux. Et, par contre, il va vous falloir vivre pour vous. Et seulement pour vous. Fred vous a accompagné sur un bout de chemin de votre vie. Jusqu'à ce que vous n'en n'ayez plus besoin. Seulement, vous avez eu une petite zone difficile et nous, nous sommes là pour continuer un bout de chemin avec vous. Alors George, vivez avec nous aussi et vivez surtout pour vous. »

« Mais je reste… »

« Et vous restez et vous resterez. Vous aurez tout le temps de revoir Fred quand vous serez mort. Continuez de vivre de la façon dont vous auriez vécu avec lui. Vous auriez monté votre boîte de votre coté suite à une grosse dispute sur la couleur d'une de vos inventions. Mais vous seriez resté en bon terme après quelques semaines le différent passé. Vous auriez rencontré une fille et vous l'auriez épousé, ou peut être une autre plus tard. Vous auriez eu des enfants dont vos nièces et vos neveux auraient été obligés de s'occuper pendant que vous auriez fait la fête pour fêter l'anniversaire de la fin de la guerre. »

« Mais je reste…. Et je l'ai perdu… Alors tout ça… »

« Et vous restez. Mais tout ça arrivera car Fred sera toujours là au fond de vous. C'est une partie de vous. C'est une partie de votre âme. Alors il est là, avec vous. Et même si vous ne pouvez pas lui parler et même si ne peut pas vous répondre, vous sentez sa présence. Là. Sur votre poitrine. Vous sentez cette chaleur sur votre cœur ? »

« Je la sens… »

« Et bien Fred et là. Et tous que vous auriez faits s'il avait été là. Vous le ferez, puisqu'il est là. Sous une autre forme certes, mais il ne vous quitte jamais. Et il ne vous quittera jamais. Alors George, continuons, tous ensemble, ce petit bout ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que vous soyez près à le continuer seul. D'accord ? Et vous resterez. »

« Et je resterai. »

Fin…

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ?  
**


End file.
